


Two, Three, Just a Little More

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Embarrassment, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Thoroughly Ambiguous Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: Their tangled relationships are a bit like a puzzle that fits together in an untold number of ways. This time, though, it's about time they put all the attention on Eliwood.[Kinktober Day 4 - Spitroasting, Mirrors, Crying]





	Two, Three, Just a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompts: Mirrors | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Cervix Penetration. I was going to go harder on the crying/mirrors but then these DUMB LORDS decided to be DUMB AND KIND OF ADORABLE so fuck me I guess. eventually I'll write ridiculous hentai for kinktober, why does it keep Not Happening
> 
> ...In which Eliwood and Ninian are married, Hector and Lyn are married, Lyn and Florina are ALSO married, and Eliwood is Too Bi To Function and just likes when his loves get along and are happy.

Their relationships are like the pieces of a puzzle coming together: each piece fits somewhere, in some different way, yet it all comes together to paint a single picture. Some days, it’s Lyn’s gentle embrace keeping Florina from shaking when Hector, in all his enormity and brusqueness, touches her; some days, it’s Eliwood watching as Ninian falls apart gracefully under Lyn’s practiced fingers; and some days, it’s just a sparring match between Eliwood and Hector that gets weirdly hot and the next thing they know, they’re slammed against the nearest wall and rutting against each other, hands tangled in hair and clothes entirely still on.

Today, it’s Eliwood on his hands and knees, fully undressed with Lyn’s fingers ( _ gods _ , those unfairly deft fingers) working inside of him steadily as Hector sits back against the headboard, stroking himself idly as he watches his old friend’s face grow pink with flush. Eliwood isn’t usually the one being looked at—he prefers to do the looking, if he’s being honest—and it embarrasses him thoroughly, forcing his eyes downward and away from Hector’s steady gaze as he pants and squirms.

He can hear the kind of smirk Hector is wearing from the way he chuckles, just a breath of a sound but Eliwood knows those tones too well—it’s even more embarrassing, really. “I get why you like doing this,” Hector says in his usual, shameless way, “Not so bad, for a change of pace.” And Eliwood knows what he means, because where level-headed Eliwood is usually content to sit on the sidelines, impulsive Hector has a hard time being anywhere  _ but  _ in the middle of the action.

“It’s a good look on him, right?” Lyn chimes, hooking her fingers in just such a way that Eliwood gasps and tenses beneath her. She leans over his back and trails a hand along his spine. “All cute and needy, so ready to take us…”

Eliwood whines; damn her, for knowing his weak points. “Lyn, please,”  _ stop talking _ , he starts to say, but the grin he catches on her lips when he looks over his shoulder says that he’s not helping his case one bit with such a breathless (if exasperated) voice.

“Please  _ what _ _?”_ She thrusts a third finger inside just so, and he stifles the shameful whine in his throat by pressing his face into the sheets. “Hurry up and fuck you? You can be surprisingly impatient, Eliwood.” There’s a mischievous edge to her tone; Lyn knows exactly what she’s doing, and what Eliwood didn’t  _ mean  _ but probably  _ wants  _ despite not saying as much.

Hector has to add his own comments, of course he does; “You should see him when it’s just us. One minute we’re trading blows, and the next, he’s climbing on top of me, and—”

Just because it’s true doesn’t mean Hector should say it. “You’re insufferable,” Eliwood groans loudly into the mattress, “both of you.”

Hector and Lyn exchange a sly look and Eliwood glances upward, getting an eyeful of Hector’s erection and inadvertently revealing just how deep the flustered color of his face runs. “You love it,” Lyn says as she withdraws her fingers from Eliwood’s ass, leaving him feeling empty and all the more frustrated for it.

“I love  _ you _ , but your manners are a different—”

His tongue tangles up with a hitch as Hector’s fingers curl into his hair, a grip not  _ painfully  _ tight yet tinted with urgency nonetheless. “Y’know, I said I don’t mind watching this once, but I think I changed my mind.” Eliwood blinks owlishly at his friend; something cool and hard grinds at the cleft of his rear, and Eliwood squirms instinctively. Hector’s grin is downright devillish—it’s not  _ fair  _ that he can be that handsome when he might not even know what he’s doing. “You’re  _ seriously  _ hot like this, Eliwood—sorry, but I’m gonna have to ask you to lend me a hand.”

Lyn huffs behind him. “Wow, couldn’t even wait ‘til I got started? You’re still such a brute sometimes, Hector.”

Eliwood wants to protest, but it’s difficult when Lyn’s artificial cock is grinding against him so teasingly. “You’re  _ both  _ ridiculous—ah!” Skillful hands take his hips, and more aggressive ones guide his head and grip his shoulder; it’s a lot to process at once.

“You good?” Lyn asks genuinely, her palm gently stroking his back as she presses against his entrance.

He appreciates the concern, though concerning them was hardly the intention. “Mm,” Eliwood hums, sighing to relieve his expression of his pouting. “I’m good.”

Hector takes it as a cue to roll forward on his knees, putting his cock just in front of Eliwood’s lips; the redhead draws in a shaky breath and blinks a few times. “Taking both of us shouldn’t be a big deal for you,” Hector comments lazily, watching how Eliwood’s blue eyes flutter a bit at the statement. “Ready, Lyn?”

“Been ready,” she quips in that sharp tone she only ever uses with Hector; they lock eyes, and then after a silent count, they both bare down on Eliwood at once.

The heat is overwhelming, making his thoughts sticky and wobbly; Hector tastes strongly of musk and salt, and Lyn’s toy is cool with oil but slips in one curve at a time, like a series of small knots in a string, and each one makes Eliwood’s thighs shake. Hector doesn’t fit entirely in his mouth at once but he can feel Lyn’s hips against his backside after a moment that feels both agonizingly slow and blisteringly short. “All the way in… and you take it so well, just like I thought,” Lyn breathes as she strokes along his spine again. “Then again, if you can handle Hector after a training match, I guess it only makes sense.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment on my size,” Hector mutters, “and not a comment on my technique.”

Eliwood groans around Hector’s shaft, desperately hoping they get the idea to  _ shut up and just rail him already _ . And maybe they do, because Lyn just laughs a clear, easy-going laugh and begins to move her hips slowly; when she thrusts in, he’s invariably pushed down further onto Hector’s dick, enough that it tickles his throat a bit, but when she pulls back he gets a chance to do so as well, and it sets a rhythm of all three of them. All vulgar comments aside, he  _ is  _ used to the sheer girth of Hector in his mouth by now; he knows just how to move his tongue, just when to swallow to get Hector to sigh and shudder for him.

Eliwood’s arms find their way around Hector’s waist, and he settles into a more comfortable position as Lyn picks up her pace in fucking him. Lyn’s soft praises, Hector’s grunts and groans—Lyn’s hand at the base of his spine, Hector’s nails digging occasionally at the crown of his head—there are a lot of feelings to take in, along with the sheer sense of fullness of taking them both at once, and Eliwood can only find it heady. Being able to please both of them like this—the thought alone is intoxicating, truly.

He cries out at one particularly-hard thrust, and his teeth brush against Hector’s shaft a bit more than he intended—it doesn’t seem to bother the man, though, considering how he moans. “Easy there, Eliwood…” he mumbles, but the look in his eyes is a little drunk when Eliwood catches it; Lyn grabs his hips a little harder, lifts his ass up a little higher, as if to somehow stabilize him while also pushing his form out of balance.

“You’re doing so good,” she purrs as she holds him up—he’s completely at their mercy, hardly even able to support his own weight or do much of anything other than moan against Hector’s dick as he bobs his head in time to Lyn’s thrusting. He almost gags once, but she immediately gives him a bit more leeway when he does; Hector brushes a hand through his hair apologetically, too, not that Eliwood is quite present of mind enough to be offended about it, if he were the type to get offended about it in the first place.

Despite the punishing weight of Lyn’s thrusts, the rhythm is comfortable, easy—like they’ve done this a thousand times before, or maybe they’re just so used to one another’s skin that even something a little different still feels like home. Eliwood melts into it easily, and he loses track of the time he spends sandwiched between them until his own muffled whines get a bit sharper and Hector’s voice gets a bit louder and Hector’s cock throbs pointedly against his tongue.

“Eliwood, I’m not gonna—” Hector starts, breathless. “You gotta stop, or I’m gonna come inside—” And Eliwood’s used to this routine, too, a little bit of Hector projecting ( _ he _ can’t wrap his mind around the idea of sucking a dick, not yet, he says) and a little bit of knowing that Eliwood doesn’t the taste or texture of it, but Eliwood’s stubborn when he wants to be and he’s always too far in to  _ stop  _ by the time Hector tells him to pull back.

So he keeps going, despite Hector’s protests (it’s fine, because he’s grabbing Eliwood’s shoulders like he means it, too,) until Hector gets off with a shameless, low groan; it’s only at the first hint of bitter release that Eliwood feels a flicker of regret, but he keeps his lips wrapped around Hector’s cock until he’s spent. Behind him, Lyn slows down and laughs, her voice a little airy; “Leave it to the big guy to come first.”

“What?! Listen here…” Hector rumbles as he eases Eliwood’s arms out from around his waist; the redhead coughs a few times once he can breathe properly. There’s white fluid dripping from his lips and it’s absolutely shameful, but—if it means he won against Hector, in a small way, and made him feel good, Eliwood might even feel a bit smug about it.

“That isn’t quite a fair contest, though,” Eliwood mutters, dazed, as Lyn wraps an arm around his waist. He thinks he had more to say than that, but the thought is lost in a squeak as Lyn manhandles him into her lap—he’s not small, unless he’s comparing himself to Hector, but she’s terribly strong for how slender she is and his lungs tremble at the reminder.

“Hey, whatever; it means I get you all to myself, now,” she purrs into the shell of his ear as she lines their hips up once more; Eliwood can’t help how he shudders at that, and his cock pulses desperately, as well. Lyn’s hand splays over his chest, her other hand settles at his hip again to steady him as she brings him down onto her toy; Eliwood whines at the new angle, the way it somehow hits deeper than before.

“You should get a look at yourself,” Lyn mumbles hotly, her chin resting against his shoulder as she glances over to their left. Eliwood follows her gaze as she rolls her hips steadily; he tries to match her movements, but he stumbles upon seeing his own reflection in the mirror beside the bed.

“Pretty erotic, don’t you think?” And the image he cuts certainly is something: pale skin stained pink with heat, Hector’s release still dripping down his chin, a thin sheen of sweat over his thighs and chest, his eyes blown and wet as Lyn fucks him slowly. It’s embarrassing in all the right ways, and his cock drools at the sight; Hector chuckles lowly from across the bed.

“Aren’t you being kinda mean, Lyn?” the axeman comments as he leans forward on his knees. “He looks like he’s about to burst—or cry.”

Eliwood hisses a curse; yes, he might be tearing up, but having it pointed out is another matter. He rocks his hips, meeting the timing of Lyn’s thrusts as she picks up her pace again. “You really—don’t have to say that,” he whines grumpily—as grumpily as a man getting fucked can, he supposes.

Lyn giggles, but she gets the hint; her hand creeps forward a little and curls delicately around his needy cock. “I  _ guess  _ you’ve earned it,” she teases, and it hardly takes a few strokes before Eliwood’s coming, too, hard enough that his vision goes white and his nails dig into Lyn’s thighs desperately.

She gives him a moment to come down before she pulls out; Hector catches his arms when he slouches forward. Lyn strokes his back with slender fingers as Hector supports Eliwood against his broad, muscular chest; being the center of attention maybe isn’t so terrible, he decides, every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> #polyeliberights


End file.
